I'll Wait For You
by prouvaires
Summary: .:For Lily/Goode Girl:. “And I love you, Sonny Munroe. But you knew that.” “Yeah. Yeah I did.” Slightly bittersweet ChadSon. Rating for language.


**So the one-shot Lily wrote for me was really sweet and light-hearted and brilliant, so I thought I'd be different and go with some good old angst. Because, you know, it's fun that way.**

**This one's for **Lily**, aka **Goode Girl**.**

**Written to **With Or Without You **by **U2**.**

~x~

_I'll wait for you, Sonny Munroe. If I have to wait my whole life, I'll wait._

_You mean the world to me. And I'll wait for you. I'd wait a million lifetimes without you just to make you mine, because I love you so much._

_You're hardened now, used to this game. In Hollywood there's no space for cheerful, peppy, happy-go-lucky country girls, and I think that's finally sunk into your sunshine-and-rainbows mental set. You're different now. You probably don't realise how well I know you._

_I know you better than you know yourself. I know how you bite your lip when you get nervous or embarrassed or uncomfortable, and it's different to the way you bite your lip when something feels really good and you know it shouldn't. I guess that's why you pushed me away._

_We were that close to giving everything to each other, but you pushed me away. I watched the stone set into your eyes, and I felt like someone had plunged a red-hot knife into my heart. I remember that moment exactly. The way you put your hands on my bare chest and shoved, your cheeks flushed and your hair a mess._

_You looked so adorable, so beautiful at that moment, and I knew it was because your heart was breaking. Mine was too, tearing itself apart. And I still don't know why you refused me. I loved you so fucking much, and you wouldn't have me, wouldn't believe me._

_I told you, Sonny, I told you over and over how much I loved you, how I knew I shouldn't but I did anyway. How I had started feeling, how you had woken me up, brought me to life. Everytime I saw you, everytime I touched you, everytime I kissed you I started to love you a little bit more._

_And now I love you more than ever._

_Just my luck. Chad Dylan Cooper, infamous heart breaker, is tearing himself up over some girl who didn't want to commit to such a jerk. _

_Please _oh-god-please_, Sonny, give me another chance. You already know I'll love you forever anyway, and how hard can it be for you to be stuck with me? I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated – like a goddess._

_But of course I'll have to fight with you too, because sometimes you do get a little over-exuberant and annoyingly Winsconsin-girl-ish. And you don't respect me very much. But that's part of why I love you – you don't just fall at my feet like every other girl, you fight back, you stand up for yourself._

_I should send you this letter, I know I should. But I won't, because you know everything I've written already. Maybe if I sent this you might reconsider – maybe. But I'm not sure it's worth the risk. Haven't we hurt ourselves enough already?_

_You're my life, Sonny Munroe, and with or without you I'll live my life loving you._

_All my love, forever_

_Chad_

_Xx_

Sonny looks up from the letter, tears falling freely down her cheeks, one hand over her mouth to prevent the sobs from escaping. She clutches the letter in the other hand tightly, crumpling it slightly, and stares up at the solitary photo on her wall.

Her and Chad, intertwined with each other on a sofa, laughing, their eyes sparkling.

She still doesn't know why she pushed him away. She suspects it's because she couldn't quite believe he wasn't just doing all this as another joke, but the tearstains on the letter, blurring the spiky-yet-elegant writing, are proof of his feelings.

She knows she's changed. The original Sonny is still inside her, fighting to break free, but in truth it's just easier if she pretends. That's all that's left now. Pretending.

Pretending she doesn't love Chad. Pretending she never cries over him and her _oh-so-stupid _mistake. Pretending she doesn't want him back. Pretending she's not dying inside, piece by aching piece.

She traces wet fingers along the photograph, and then jumps at a knock on the door.

She drags a shaking arm across her face and runs for the door. She opens it quickly, and finds two intense, broken blue eyes staring at her. The eyes travel down to the letter in her hand, then to her tear-stained cheeks. Her voice is a bare whisper.

"Oh, Chad," she says. He doesn't say a word, just puts his arms around her, picks her up and kisses her harder than he ever did before. She kisses him back.

"No more pretending," he murmurs, brushing his long fingers across her cheek, drying her tears. She smiles brilliantly up at him.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"And I love you, Sonny Munroe. But you knew that."

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

~x~

**Lily I hope you liked it! And I hope the rest of you like it too.**

**Favourite without reviewing and I'll set Goliath*3 on you. And trust me, you don't want that.**


End file.
